


Double Drabble: Frailty, Thy Name Is Desire

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Phantom of the Opera
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Frailty, Thy Name Is Desire

There is nothing appealing about the Viscount. He wants to take my angel from me. If he had his way, Christine would be in his arms and would never again sing to me in the night. I have no reason to like him.

The fact that he is visually stunning should have no bearing on the subject. The way his fingers play over his cuffs when he is nervous should not charm me. Nor should the way his throat works when he swallows entice me.

I should not want to pin that lithe, smooth body against a wall and take my pleasure. I should want to punish him and frighten him away. But when I plan my revenge, my thoughts always turn to his arms lost in the fine fabric of his shirt as I push it up his body, his legs splayed on my bed, toes digging into my sheets, trying to find purchase as I slowly drive him mad with my tongue.

I should not want to keep him. He has stolen Christine's affections, those precious affections, away from me.

I should not want him as I do, but I cannot help myself. Alas, I am but human.


End file.
